


Finally Yours

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [85]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Lucifer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Basically just rough Lucifer smut, Chuck created her for Lucifer, Claiming, F/M, Knotting, Mentions of Breeding, early heat, omega!reader, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Reader has been longing for the one alpha she didn’t think she could ever really have, but when Chuck tells her differently, she tries her luck and confesses
Relationships: Lucifer/You, Lucifer/reader
Series: One-Shots and Such [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/555022
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Finally Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> I was just in the mood for some good Luci lovin’ (because let’s face it, I’m always in the mood for that) so I hope you enjoy it 😉❤️

Walking through the nearly empty bunker, your bare feet padded along the tiled hallway as you ventured towards the library, making your way to the one alpha that you knew was there. Your body stung with the early pains of your heat and as soon as you rounded the corner, Lucifer’s eyes shot up from his book, locking with yours. “Well hello, little omega.” He purred, the corner of his mouth turning up into a smirk as he took in your thin and lacy, red negligee. “Fuck, you smell good.” He muttered, just loud enough that you could barely hear it, slowly stalking towards you.

“I want you, Alpha. I want you to breed me and let me give you pups.” You whined, palming your breasts and grinding your ass against his crotch when he stalked around and came up behind you. Lucifer wrapped you tightly in his arms, leaning down to kiss and nip at your unmarked neck. 

“Are you sure you want this little one, I need to hear that one little word.” He growled low in your ear, sliding his hands under yours to palm your breasts harshly, making you yip with pleasure. 

“Yes, yes alpha, I need you.” You panted, letting him wrap his arms around you tightly as the world spun around you. Glancing around, you saw his large plush bed, informing you that you were indeed in his room. Lucifer scooped you up, carrying you to the bed and dropping you unceremoniously onto the pillowy mattress. Looking down at you, he grinned deviously and turned towards the door, flicking it shut and locking it with a simple hand gesture. 

“Are you gonna be a good girl for your alpha?” 

“Yes, Alpha please, I want to be all yours. I need you to fuck me, and claim me, and breed me. I want everyone to see your mark on my neck, and know who I belong to.”

“That’s my good little omega.” Lucifer snapped his fingers and you were both instantly naked. He crawled onto the mattress, his thick cock swaying proudly as he took his place above you, coursing his hands along your thighs and wrapping your legs around his hips. “I’m gonna fill that sweet omega cunt so full, is that what you want little one?”

“Yes.” You cried, desperate tears threatening to spill from your eyes. “Please, Alpha.”

Taking pity on you, he slammed into you with one thrust making you cry out in pleasure as he kept a brutal pace. Your hands shot up to grip his shoulders and he pinned your wrists to the mattress. “No touching, Sweetheart.” You whined in response, arching up to try and meet his thrusts as much as you could and Lucifer leaned in to kiss your neck. “Such an obedient little omega, so desperate to take every inch of your alpha. Why all of sudden though?” He pondered, still nipping at the spot he intended to mark.

“Chuck told me!” You cried.

Lucifer snarled, his hand wrapping around your throat and his eyes flashing red as he increased his pace, fucking you even harder and deeper, his cock hitting your cervix with every thrust and the edges of your vision going white as you neared your climax. “Never say his name while I’m fucking you.”

You nodded quickly and Lucifer’s knot began to swell. Four more harsh thrusts and his teeth sunk into your neck just as his knot locked inside you. Lucifer’s hot cum coated your inner walls and you went limp beneath him, taking everything he was willing to give. The two of you lay panting and locked together, Lucifer kissing and licking gently at the mark on your neck. A swell of pride flashed through you and Lucifer could feel it. Leaning his weight on his arm, he reached up to cup your cheek, caressing it with his thumb, and chuckled, “I guess someone’s happy.”.

You gazed into his breathtaking blue eyes and ran your fingers through his sex ruffled hair, “I’ve wanted to be your omega for years, I just never thought I could.”

“Is that what he told you?” He growled.

“No, he told me that I could... We were in the kitchen one day when you came in and I said hi to you and so did your dad, but you ignored him and just responded to me. He told me that he knew I wanted to be with you, and that I was actually made for it. At first I was a little pissed that I was only made to be your omega, but the more I thought about it, the more excited I got. I was worried that I wouldn’t be able to survive and see our pups if I got pregnant, like what happened with Kelly. But Chuck told me that I was sort of ‘reinforced’ so that I could withstand the power of your pups, and... we could even have more than one... if you want.” You nuzzled his neck with your nose, hoping to persuade him, but he just laughed, nuzzling you back.

“We can talk about pups later, little one. I already have one that hates me, I don’t need an army of them.”

“Well, to be honest, you didn’t exactly get Kelly pregnant in the best situation possible. She thought she was fucking the president, not getting bred to carry the devil’s son, and then he kinda got raised by Cas. But if you were here everyday with me and our pup, talking to them while I’m pregnant and helping take care of us. I’m sure they’d have a different opinion.” You fluttered your eyelashes at him and he carefully moved the two of you to lay on your sides, stealing a kiss.

“I’ll breed my little omega soon enough, let’s just enjoy a little responsibility free fucking first, shall we?” He purred, rocking his hips forward and pressing into you a little further, drawing a moan from your lips. 

“Fuck.” You whispered, letting your eyes fall closed, “I like that idea, Alpha.”


End file.
